


What People Said

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ohno was about to go to LA with Jun, Nino took a moment to ponder about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What People Said

I shouldn't let people’s words get into my mind but when I see him standing there, luggage on one hand and passport on another, I couldn't help but to let it dance in my head.

"Nino," he calls. Like any other mornings.

I put down my sandwich and come to him like I always did. He stands still, waiting for me to reach him and finish our morning routine of me tidying up his appearance. It all happens like a clockwork, like we're programmed to do just this every single morning.

I run my hand on his collar to take out the folded flaps while pondering about all this. We've stopped saying love words so generously when our relationship entered its fourth year, we've stopped clinging to each other on the fifth, we reached this stability on our seventh; we've been with each other long enough to have all the excessive lovey dovey gestures dissipated and think that it's just natural for it to happen.

I feel alright about it, actually. I like to think that we’re just like that old couple in your neighborhood. They don’t really scream love to each other but you know they belong to each other, right? Yeah, just like that.

But, lately people has been asking to me and talking behind my back.

“Are you guys still together?” an old friend asked.

“You’re not in a fight or something, right?” my sister asked.

I even heard a waiter talked in whisper when we went for a dinner last week. She said, “I thought Ohno san is with MatsuJun now.”

I ignored them at first; knowing full well that we’re okay, we just don’t feel like showing it to the world anymore. But, slowly it gets into me. I become hyper aware to the fact that we don’t show our love anymore. Period. Not only to the world, but also to ourselves.

I know he loves me. I know I love him. It’s just-

I tried to do something, really. I tried to bring back the little silly things that we used to do back in our early days. To even just say the simplest thing of all; _I love you_. But it proved to be hard. We’re way out of it in term of mood and anything else. It’s just awkward to suddenly do it again.

And it makes me restless. It makes me feel disturbed.

With work that demands us to be separated more now than ever, with those kind of thoughts going around, with this helplessness that I feel, who knows if someday this love will really wear off?

Well, I’m pretty sure my love for him won’t. But his love for me?

“Nino,” his voice dragged me back to the present. His hand touches my wrist and I realize that I’m already fiddling with his collar for a while now.

I look up to him and I look down again immediately. It feels awkward to look at him with this thoughts lingering on my head.

I really want to try to say it again; the _I love you_. This seems to be a perfect time, with him going to LA for a while with Jun and not with me. Not that I’m jealous with Jun, of course, but with what people has been talking about, it just makes this moment more appropriate than any other time.

But I just can’t bring myself to do it. It really feels like pre-confession time all over again.

Then, I hear the sound of his passport hit the floor and suddenly, I feel his hands on my cheek, lifting up my face.

I feel my heart beating so fast the moment I see that his eyes are showing that he understands me, that we’re on the same boat.

He’s trying to say something and he knows that I’m trying too. He knows it’s hard for me because it is for him too.

Slowly, he closes the distance between us. His lips touch mine with question in it. He’s asking for permission wordlessly.

I give my assent by giving in to his kiss. I grip his shirt, suddenly afraid to let him go.

He advances with the kiss, slowly getting more confident as he proceeds. In every second, in every nibble, I feel that he’s trying to reassure me. It’s like he’s saying _I love you_ to me repeatedly, unrelentingly, and loudly without any words.

His hands pull me closer to him by my waist. He takes me to his embrace, sharing his warmth with me.

Then, he breaks the kiss and looks straight to my eyes. There’s an apology in his eyes. He leans in and pecks my lips again.

 _I’m sorry_.

And again.

_Let’s work on this together._

And again.

_Because I love you._

I smile and it’s my turn to kiss him. I let my feelings flow through the touch.

When I finally step back from him, I feel warm all over.

Then, it goes out smoothly, “I love you.”

He smiles and caresses my cheek, “I love you too.”

I bend down and take his passport from the floor. There’s no more worry in my heart when I hand the document to him.

“Ittekimasu,” he whispers.

I make sure I wear my biggest smile when I reply, “Itterasshai.”


End file.
